kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Ryūto Asamiya
Ryuto Asamiya was the former leader of Ragnarok and childhood friend and rival of Kenichi and is described as one of the main antagonists of the Ragnarok Saga. After his defeat at the hands of Kenichi, he joins Yomi and is Isshinsai Ogata's disciple. 'Appearance' Ryūto is a fair-skinned boy who is near-sighted. He wears round frameless glasses, and a white suit with a light yellow cravat. His purple hair, formerly a bowl cut from his childhood, has grown into a mass of strands. Though very short and scrawny as a young child, he has grown fairly tall and developed a well-muscled built. After suffering the recoil of his Seidou Goui, Ryūto's hair turns grey and eventually grows to shoulder length, the sclera of his right eye turns black, and his legs have lost mobility, confining the former first fist of Ragnarok to a wheelchair. He now wears a light blue hoodie with jeans. 'Personality' A six year-old Ryūto was said by''' Kenichi' to be the only kid who was nicer than he was, and also a kid who had a few clever perks, such as pushing a snack bar against his leg to open the wrapping. However, the young Ryūto was not above taking advantage of his friend, giving him the cat badge that he got from the vending machine out of dislike for the badge (though according to himself, Kenichi really wanted the badge). Upon seeing how cool the Yin Yang badge that Kenichi traded for 'Miu' was, Ryūto demanded the badge, but was refused by Kenichi, and later fought Kenichi for the badge and lost. After Kenichi moved out of the neighborhood, Ryūto demonstrates obsession by spending money to get the same Yin Yang badge from the machine again, only to realize that what he wanted wasn't the badge, but the victory that came with it, and from then on became obsessed with victory. Ryūto has no qualms about morality, and seeks only strength as he grows older, asking 'Isshinsai Ogata to be his master after witnessing the latter's fighting ability at killing two armed fighters. This extends to his life in Ragnarok, where he knocks out Berserker for associating with the enemy after the latter's loss to Hermit. His former friendship to Kenichi has turned sour, shown after he defeats Kenichi, when he bends his own Yin Yang badge and gives it to Kenichi as a loser's gift. This friendship seems to be revived later on as Ryūto gives back Kenichi's Yin Yang badge after his defeat and during the DofD tournament, when a wheelchair-bound Ryūto defeats '''Sho Kano's bodyguards sent to prevent Kenichi from reaching Sho. He is also oblivious of Rimi's love for him, though he does show he cares for her and apreciates when she tries to help him push his wheelchair. 'Background' During Ryūto's childhood, he and Kenichi witnessed Miu's martial arts skills, prompting the two boys to make a vow to become stronger. When Kenichi trades his cat badge for Miu's Yin Yang badge, Ryūto demanded the Yin Yang badge and was refused by Kenichi. The two later fight over the badge upon remembering their vow to become stronger, resulting in Kenichi's win and ownership of the badge, but Ryūto's official victory. While Kenichi's father drives Kenichi away from the neighborhood, Ryūto makes a promise with Kenichi to fight for the badge after they both become stronger, though Kenichi could not hear his friend over the roar of the car's engine. As Ryūto grows older, he trains in Karate, Pankration, and Boxing, getting disqualified from a match for attacking a downed opponent. He goes for a stroll in the cold, wondering how he could have lost when his opponent was the one who was knocked down, and sees Ogata defeat two armed opponents, prompting him to become Ogata's disciple. 'Ragnarok Saga' 'Valkyrie arc' He and the rest of the eight fists challenge another gang and he has Valkyrie, Hermit and Loki fight them. 'Siegfried Arc' After disciplining Loki by breaking his goggles, Ryūto greets Kenichi familiarly, much to the latter's confusion, and forgives''' Hermit' for his transgressions and allows him to come back to Ragnarok, only to be denied. He disappears, leaving a defeated Loki and a quickly finished match between Kenichi and Hermit. 'Final Clash arc Ryūto meets Kenichi and Miu while they reminisce about their childhoods and comes to them peacefully, allowing Kenichi to remember who he was by opening a candy bar. He then leads the two away into the forest and puts on his gloves and, as Odin, challenges Kenichi to fulfill the promise 10 years ago to fight for the badge. His Seikuken withstands Kenichi's attacks and he easily defeats Kenichi, though he almost got hit by Kenichi at one point due to the latter's strength training and during the beginning of the fight, admits that Kenichi could have won if he had not pulled his punch and kept the element of surprise. With Kenichi's loss, Odin takes his Yin Yang badge and subsequently bends his own Yin Yang badge in half, giving it to Kenichi as a loser's present. It also seems that he took a liking for Miu as a child, and claims Kenichi is not good enough for her. When he fights Kenichi in the final battle of '''Shinpaku vs Ragnarok, Ryūto manages to hold his own as he matches Seikuken with Kenichi and at one point is hit by Kenichi, seeming to lose the advantage until he removes his glasses at Kenichi's demand and shows his true strength, easily reading his rhythm, hitting him with his Gungnir, and even blocking Kenichi's Mubyoshi (albeit, just barely). However, his "Inner Eye" is unable to help him against Kenichi's masters' attacks, which Kenichi uses to overpower him. Ryūto becomes enraged and, to the surprise of everyone but Ogata, utilizes Seidou Goui to overpower Kenichi, dangerously heading towards the Path of the Asura, during which he mentions that the "unforgivable" thing that Kenichi did back then was to give the victory to Ryūto, despite Kenichi being the one who actually won. As the fight continues, the strain on Ryūto's body finally reaches its limit and Ryūto is unable to avoid Kenichi's final attack. Hanging from a broken steel beam, he gives Kenichi back his Yin Yang badge as a sign of his defeat and is taken away by Ogata as the buiding explodes. 'Yami/Yomi Saga' 'DofD Tournament Arc' After Ragnarok's destruction, Ryūto was formally induced into YOMI upon Ogata's invitation when the latter joined Yami. Ryūto stops Sho's bodyguards from holding back an injured Kenichi from saving Miu. The following morning, he told Miu about Sho Kano's Kuremisago origins after a small struggle. After the DofD Tournament, he was seen with Boris, Ethan, and Rachel reporting Sho's death to the other members of Yomi. 'Yomi in School arc' After Tirawit defeats Kenichi, Ryūto is questioned by Kajima Satomi about Kenichi and answers with mention of Kenichi's idiocy and big mouth, much to the latter's amusement. Later on, while his master along with Silcardo Jenazad and Akira Hongō are discussing what to do with Rachel Stanley, Ryuto is approached by three people whom Ogata chose for his disciple training program, one of them greatly resembling Berserker. 'Yami Transport Data Arc' Ryūto is seen when he tells Rimi about how strong Miu is and dismisses about his past relationship with her (which Rimi misinterpretates as Miu being a "former love"). He tells her to be careful and is seen when Ogata is informing Rimi about the mission. Returning to Japan Arc After Jenazad's death, Ryuto would decide to call Kenichi at home asking about Miu. Kenichi would tell him she's back to normal and wishes to meet Ryuto and Ryuto agrees to meet at the aquarium Kenichi's father took him to when he was little. After the talk, Ryuto would notice Rimi was listening on the conversation and she promises not to tell Ogata and when she tries to push him, he boosts himself in the air and says he's fine, unknowingly wowing her further. He arrives at the aquarium with Kenichi and the two start talking about the old times and wonder if the noise they heard is someone hear, thinking the other brought someone with them. Thier theory's become true when they see Rimi and Miu in a fish tank and decide to save the two from drowning. Miu tries to hide and apologizes for following and says cause Rimi would be hear she wanted to know why and Ryuto understands. She pushes him since their are pipes all over the floor, making Rimi upset. Ryuto notices this and decides for him and Kenichi to talk another time and asks Rimi to push him to which she happily does but pushes him too fast. 'Abilities' [[Seikūken|'Seikūken']]: a defensive technique based on reaction speed that allows him to create a type of barrier around his defense zone that neutralizes all attacks that enter his defenses. Inner Eye: Ryūto paces his opponents and memorizes their attack pattern in order for him to react before the opponent can. This technique makes up for his myopia. Gungnir: a series of rapid and powerful palm strikes that supposedly attacks with 100% accuracy. This is meant to be used in conjunction with the Inner Eye. Seidou Goui: Ryūto combines the ki of both Sei and Dou to gain tremendous power, risking his mind, body, and spirit in the process. It is discovered through his use of it that the technique is not meant to be held for the long period that Ryūto used it, lest the user suffers permanent damage, as Ryūto did with the loss of his legs and hair color. It is unknown whether or not he is still able to use it. 'Battle Log' Past Battles *vs Kenichi (won, gave Ryūto the victory after defeating him) *vs Unnamed Fighter (Disqualification) *vs Berserker (won) Present Battles *vs Kenichi round 1 (won) *vs Kenichi round 2 (loss) *vs Miu (undecided) *vs Seta and Hayami (won) 'Trivia' *He is named after Odin, the chief God in Norse mythology. Ryuto bears similar traits towards Odin as he appears to possess the "Inner Eye" and uses an attack called Gungnir that is based on Odin's Spear due to the 100% accuracy. Category:Characters Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Ragnarok Category:YOMI Category:Satsujinken Category:Dou Category:Sei Category:Kenichi's Rivals Category:Expert Category:Anicent Martial Arts Users Category:Boxing and Underground Boxing Category: Male